Father and Son
Father and Son is Chapter 14 of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones when playing Ephraim's route. This chapter has a Secret Shop. Enemy Reinforcements *Turn 2: 2 Fighters from the west and 2 Soldiers from the east *Turn 3: 2 Soldiers from the west and 2 Mercenaries from the east *Turn 4: 2 Knights from the west and 2 Myrmidons from the east *Turn 7: 2 Mages from the north west and 2 Shamans from the north east *Turn 8: 2 Mages from the north west and 2 Shamans from the north east *Turn 9: 2 Mages from the north west and 2 Shamans from the north east Items Enemy Drops *Knight Crest (Vigarde) *Shine or Sleep (Bishop to the west) *Red Gem (Druid in the throne room) *Door Key (Shaman outside throne room) *Chest Key (Shaman inside southern treasure room) *Armorslayer (Mercenary to the west) *Door Key (Knight outside southern treasure room) *Swordreaver (Fighter to the east) *Door Key (Knight to the west) *Door Key (Knight to the east) *Longbow (Sniper to the centre) *Hammer (Fighter reinforcement) Steals * Body Ring (Archer to the north west) Chests *Spear (chest to the north east) *Angelic Robe (chest to the north west) *Guiding Ring (left chest in the southern treasure room) *10,000G (middle chest in the southern treasure room) *Hammerne (right chest in the southern treasure room) Other *Gleipnir and Garm (from end of chapter event) Secret Shop *'' English version only In Creature Campaign *Lancereaver *Swordreaver *Axereaver *Killer Bow *Brave Sword *Purge *Bolting *Eclipse *Silence *Recover *Angelic Robe *Energy Ring *Talisman *Lockpick *Hero Crest *Knight Crest *Orion's Bolt *Elysian Whip *Guiding Ring *Ocean Seal Strategy While strategies vary in this chapter, the seemingly best strategy for unit preservation is to start out with all of the slower units in the group on the left and the fastest on the right. If you have a Restore staff, it is highly recommended because of the Berserk staff the two Druids wield in Vigarde's room, the Bishop wielding the Sleep staff to the west, and the Bishop wielding the Silence staff to the east. As there are Archers and a Sniper with Longbows, it is your pick if you want to move your flying units to that vicinity, as the Archers on the two sides won't move unless they can attack a unit, and the two Archers and Sniper in the middle will be unable to move around with a friendly flying unit there. Rennac spawns in the north-eastern ring. He will immediately loot the chest next to him, before proceeding to the north-western chest. He will not bother with the cluster of chests in the middle. As he will save a lot of time in opening chests and doors and has the only Member Card (the one he has makes it easy to get, as the other method is extremely time consuming), it is highly recommended to recruit him. '''DO NOT' use Ephraim to start a conversation, as Rennac will demand 10,000 gold to join. Have L'Arachel talk to him instead, as Rennac will reluctantly join your army at no cost. Push through the enemies as quickly as possible. Note that all of the knights are equipped with Javelins, so use high strength and speed units to get rid of the two groups at the gates to the sides. Watch the range of the Archers and Sniper, as they're all equipped with Longbows. Upon rushing the gates and killing all enemies within range, players should be incredibly careful at this point. This is due to two Druids in the throne room carrying Berserk staves. If their staff hits, the affected unit goes in a rage, searching and attacking any unit. This can cause the death of a weaker unit brought along when the berserk unit attacks them. To counter this, either send in a unit with very high Resistance, or simply bait them with Phantoms. Ewan is a good choice if invested into, as the Druids will not attempt to use Berserk on him, or as a Summoner, the phantoms will barely deal any damage if they spawn with an iron axe. Vigarde is the only threat in this level, possessing high stats. However, he's only equipped with a Spear, which has 15 uses. If Ewan is a Summoner, you could simply summon phantoms to until Vigarde's spear breaks, after which he has no means to defend himself (this can also be used for experience abusing). If he is not a Summoner, your best best is to use anti-armor weapons alongside high accuracy due to Vigarde's moderate speed and throne bonuses. Gallery File:SecretShop 14B.png|The location of the secret shop Trivia *In the Japanese version, the Secret Shop has Bolting and Purge tomes that are not included in the English version. In exchange, the English version's Secret Shop carries Physic staves that the Japanese version does not have. Category:The Sacred Stones chapters